


A Duvet Hogging Immortal and His Exhausted Boyfriend

by Torchwoodoctor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Duvet stealing, Fluff, Kind of smut I guess?, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwoodoctor/pseuds/Torchwoodoctor
Summary: Based on this prompt:Jack hogs all the blankets and Ianto gets cold so he clings tightly to Jack for warmth.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Duvet Hogging Immortal and His Exhausted Boyfriend

Ianto knew that he loved Jack – and he didn’t need any fancy dinners or expensive gifts to know that Jack cared about him too, Jack had his own little ways of showing he cared. Like the way he would kiss Ianto awake on the rare occasion he was first up, or the way he’d check Ianto over for any cuts or bruises after being out in the field. They had their own love language, and it was one Ianto wouldn’t change.

That wasn’t to say Jack didn’t grate every last nerve Ianto had. The man was insufferable at times – he threw himself into any dangerous situation, he rarely listened when people warned him not to do something, he was twice as stubborn as anyone else Ianto knew (and that was saying something considering they worked with Gwen), and he knew exactly what to say to get himself back into Ianto’s good books. But none of those things were what was currently bothering Ianto. Right now, it was Jack’s habit of stealing the bloody duvet!

They’d been too exhausted to drive back to Ianto’s flat – practically their flat now – so it was one of the rare occasions when they slept in Jack’s bunk. It never used to be a problem, back when they stayed there regularly after a good shag, but ever since they’d started staying at Ianto’s, Jack had turned into a duvet hogger. It was barely a problem at the flat since it was normally pretty warm anyway and the duvet was a size to large (a habit Ianto had picked up when he was a kid and wrapped himself up in blankets after a bad dream), but the duvet in Jack’s bunker was barely big enough to cover them both at the best of times and as Ianto had told Jack in the past, ‘it’s bloody freezing’.

They’d collapsed into bed after being called out on a weevil sighting at an obscene time of night. The weevil itself had been easy enough to capture and wrangle into the cells, but by the time they’d finished, they were both exhausted enough to sleep anywhere. This meant, Ianto hadn’t fought for most of the covers ahead of time like he usually would. So, when he woke up shivering in the middle of the night – _or was it morning? Hard to tell down there –_ he knew straight away that the duvet was currently trapped with his infuriating lover. He knew from experience that waking Jack up was a nightmare in its own right, so rather than spend the best part of half an hour trying to pry the covers from the immortal, he rolled over and threw his arms around Jack’s waist before throwing a leg over Jack’s. Jack ran warmer than him anyway, so Ianto allowed himself to drift off again.

* * *

Jack was rudely awoken by the alarm he’d forgotten they’d set. Groggily smacking his hand around for the clock he knew was near his head, he realised he was warmer than usual. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of Ianto, who was latched onto him so tightly he could barely move. It took him a minute to gather his bearings, and once he had, he finally noticed the arm draped heavily over his waist and the leg entwined with his own. He attempted to untangle himself from the leech he called a lover, waking Ianto in the process.

‘Morning sleeping beauty – I know I’m a catch, but you don’t need to pin me down in my sleep you know’ Jack smirked at Ianto.

Ianto quickly caught on to what Jack meant, remembering waking up shivering, as his lover slept on unbothered.

‘Well I wouldn’t bloody well need to be so close to you if you didn’t steal all the covers’

‘I do not! You have you share of the –’ He trailed off as he looked around, seeing that the duvet was half on the floor because he’d pulled it so far over himself. Ianto pushed himself up onto his elbows, giving Jack a look that clearly said ‘I told you so’.

‘Okay, so maybe I do steal the covers. You could have said something!’

‘I’m not spending half the night fighting you for the duvet – it was easier just to steal your body heat’ He told Jack matter-of-factly.

‘I can think of something that would warm you up without the covers’ Jack said as he looked Ianto up and down before kissing him.

‘Of course you can –’ Any protests Ianto had were cut off as Jack straddled his hips, catching his lips in a fierce kiss. As he and Jack kissed passionately, Ianto supposed he could cope without the duvet if it led to morning sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this quick drabble :)


End file.
